From the Trial of Kane Bayle (House Item)
| altname =From the Trial of Kane Bayle| }} Book Text The questions of the inquisitors are not given in the transcript, however it is possible to follow the course of the trial through these witnesses' eyes. There is nothing like eyewitness testimony to bring history to life. I am Marghetta Landon, a member of the Qeynos City Guard. I served as Captain Bayle's Chief of Intelligence before and during the War of Plagues. Before the War, my office was directly across from his and I updated him directly when circumstances required. As the War became inevitable, however, Captain Bayle moved my office somewhat further down the corridor. That does not mean that he did not have access to me or to the information gathered by our scouts immediately upon request. He just...stopped asking for it. I couldn't...he didn't want to know. Captain Bayle and I trained together in our youth, but obviously his station in life allowed him greater -- what's that? Oh! My apologies! I am Jenner Wenbie, of the Qeynos City Guard. My family has a long tradition of service to the city. And I tell you -- all of you! -- Captain Bayle is no traitor! Someone, obviously a Bloodsaber spy, is trying to bring down and sully the name of one of the greatest leaders the Guard has ever known! No, I will not sit down! Someone is trying to murder my Captain, my friend! Get your hands off me! I am Milea Clothspinner, a lieutenant in the Qeynos' City Guard. Captain Bayle and I...were friends. He...and Lord Bayle...were very kind to my family and have been for many years. When rumors first began that Captain Bayle was toying with the worship of Bertoxxulous, I did not believe them. And yet, I noticed subtle changes in Kane...that is, Captain Bayle's behavior. He would disappear for hours and not tell me where he had gone. At first, I thought...it was another woman... ...this is very difficult for me. One night, I followed him and discovered that my rival was not only another woman, but a member of the Bloodsabers! I could not hear their conversation, but later I was able to capture this woman and have her questioned. It was her information that led me to realize the extent of Kane's...Captain Bayle's betrayal. Due to his position, not only as Captain of the Guard but as a member of the Bayle family, it was difficult to convince our superiors of his crimes. I was accused of... ...letting my...my feeling for Captain Bayle interfere with my judgment, that I had become enraged upon discovering his liaison with another. My closeness with Captain Bayle I will not deny, but my love for the city of Qeynos is stronger. And then it was confirmed independently, that Captain Bayle ignored a request for reinforcements to the left flank and instead assigned the troops which could have been sent to assist to a detail cleaning the Bayle family crypts! Review the orders issued under his command and the pattern is quite clear... ...when additional troops were requested, sometimes very urgently, Captain Bayle found reason to assign them trivial tasks elsewhere. I implore this court to find Captain -- no, I will not call him that, for that is a position of honor and leadership -- Kane Bayle guilty of treason, for plotting with the Bloodsabers against the city of Qeynos. By his subtle techniques, he allowed the Bloodsabers to infiltrate and occupy the catacombs in preparation for an assault on the weakened Guard forces. He is guilty of violating our most sacred vows, and made "Might for Right" into "Might for Wrong." My name is Eizek Elron and I am a member of the Qeynos City Guard. I reported to Captain Vegalys Keldrane, who in turn reported to Captain Bayle. During the War, our unit was assigned to patrol the catacombs to prevent the undead from rising beneath the city and taking us unawares. This assignment clearly shows that Captain Bayle was trying to protect us at all costs. Uh...could you repeat the question? Oh, yes, I remember. Our scouts reported an increased undead activity... ...beneath the city, and Captain Keldrane devised a plan to stop them. There's some tunnels down there that you can use to cut off your enemy's escape routes. Our plan was to use these routes to our advantage. Captain Bayle approved of the plan -- so you can't say he was trying to hurt the city! We were not successful, though. Most of the unit, including all the officers, were outflanked by the same maneuver we had planned to use. When we got to the tunnels, they were already full of the Bloodsabers. But you can't blame that on Captain Bayle! I am Linnet Bayle, the mother of Kane Bayle. I beg this court to spare my son's life! You cannot know the truth, not with so many of our youth slain and unburied on the battlefield. How can you use the testimony of a handful of simpletons to condemn the Captain of the Guard to death? Was his judgment flawed? Perhaps. You cannot say that all your own actions are without fault, when reviewed after the need for quick decisions is past. Do not let your desire for vengeance... ...cause you to place the blame and hurt of all our losses on the shoulders of a few. You say he secretly planned with the Bloodsabers, our enemies, yet can offer no clear evidence beyond the word of a jilted lover. Do not send my son to the executioner's block for a failed romance! I beseech you, remember all that he has done for Qeynos and let the family of Kane Bayle decide his fate, not an impersonal court of law. Please. Oh, please! Credits